Pleasant Connivance
by PrincesseSophie
Summary: Several HP characters and an OC are dragged into a house in which they have to live together. Relationships will develop, jokes and fighting, but mainly about Neville Longbottom and the daughter of Regulus Black. All from 5th year and on. This is their world. This is their story. This is love and war.
1. Chapter 1

Pleasant Connivance

Chapter 1

5th book

Characters: Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sirius, Lupin, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Malfoy, Neville, OC (Alexis Black) portrayed by teenage Christina Ricci (Casper and the Addams Family Values)

Twist: Regulus Black did marry a pureblood witch(Adelaida Brunner) and had one daughter (Alexis) who was sorted into Slytherin and is in the same year as Harry Potter. He died trying to destroy the locket like in the series but later, until Alexis was 5. Voldemort was "merciful" and didn´t murder Adelaida, who raised Alexis by herself. Narcissa Malfoy and Andromeda Black offered help and took her in on summers and Christmas.

The house was all set. It was beautifully decorated (elegant Victorian style), 6 rooms with a bathroom on each, a kitchen, a wide dining table and a living room. Despite the Ministry and the wizarding world´s scepticism, Voldemort had indeed returned and measures were absolutely necessary. Also, for Hogwarts ´own good and as for generations to come. As well as to avoid another war. Now, all that was left to do was bring the guests.

Alexis Black couldn´t stop thinking about this handsome, round-faced boy. She started having a crush on him last year. She had a rather cold, dry temper and she didn´t usually liked anybody. She had no idea of why she liked this...Gryffindor. He was losing some of his fat every time but still kept his charm. He was adorably shy. She got really worried when Professor Moody cruciated that spider in class. He seemed pretty upset.

_Flashback_

_Neville Longbottom was leaning against the wall after DADA staring at the stained glass. His eyes were watery. She couldn´t help stopping behind him and poking him lightly on the arm. He turned around and his face was of complete sadness. It was also saying "what now?"_

"_Ehrm, hey Longbottom. Are you alright?"- being a Slytherin and a direct descendant from the noble and most ancient house of Black, she didn´t know how to approach people like this. His expression relaxed and he sweetly nodded at her._

_That was enough to bewitch her. Then, she just had to go and start rambling._

"_You seemed pretty bothered...I mean, not that I wasn´t, but it seemed to affect you...more?"_

"_I´m OK."_

_He was very surprised. Why was Alexis Black from Sytherin (someone he never talked to, but seemed both scary and nice) concerning about him?_

"_Good."_

_At that moment Professor Moody came to ask him the same and invite him a cup of tea. He smiled a little at Alexis before going back upstairs._

_End of Flashback_

They didn´t talk much throughout the rest of the year. She usually hung out with Slytherins. Her cousin Draco got carried away by his father´s ideals but had always been nice to her. They had been playmates since early childhood and she made him feel better. She felt this familiar affection towards him. Zabini was a cool guy, Pansy, her dorm mate (crazy stalker), she tried to avoid. Just as those two idiot body guards following Draco around.

One day, Snape had this brilliant idea of sitting them together in Potions. Snape adored her even if she wasn´t evil, though he barely showed it. They understood each other´s mood very well without having to talk. He sucked. She was not excellent either, but at least descent. She liked him anyway. One day he accidentally dropped a very acid ingredient on the potion, causing effervescence and making it explode on her robes. He started to apologize, but before she could say anything and before it burned her clothes, Snape rose from his chair and removed it with his wand.

"Merlin Longbottom! You idiot boy, after 4 years you cannot prepare a simple potion!"

Neville looked down ashamed with himself. All the Gryffindors looked about to kill Snape, Sytherins were laughing hard, and Alexis gave him a sympathetic look and mouthed "it´s ok." For the second time, Neville was surprised. He expected her to mock him too, but she seemed understanding. He heard her dad had been a Death Eater, she hung out with Malfoy, she obviously had something to do with Bellatrix, and until third year, he thought she was close to "notorious mass murderer" Sirius Black. Bur even though she hung out with Malfoy a lot, she was never a bully. She seemed weird and arrogant yes, as if everything and everyone was just ridiculous for her. Whenever Malfoy was tormenting him and she was present, she would just roll her eyes at her cousin, yawn, and say things such as "Draco, knock it off. It´s useless."

This year, they didn´t see much of each other. But she thought he had gotten cuter. He seemed to smile more often. He on the other hand, found her natural goth aspect intriguing since first year. He remembered her walking towards the sorting hat with pale face, very thin eyebrows, tiny round nose, wide forehead, intimidating appearance, light brown eyes, and a pair of very long braids. Her face hadn´t changed much during the years, just her hair. She cut it and it now reached her shoulders, it was also of a lighter shade of brown.

It was time for the plan. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking through the halls for the first time without looking for something. Suddenly they all felt dizzy and were lifted from the floor. Against their will, they were apparated to the house.

"What is this place?"- asked Ron.

"I´ve never read of suddenly appearing in one place! Or this house for that matter!"- exclaimed Hermione stressed. How she hated not knowing something.

"I just hope it´s nothing to do with Voldemort."- said Harry worried.

"It´s a rather beautiful place."- said Hermione taking a look around.

"Exactly Hermione! Maybe since he´s back, he wants to fool us first."

At that moment Ginny appeared as well.

"Ginny! You too?"- said Ron.

"Hey, I have no idea of what just happened. I was going to the Quidditch field to get some practice and then I´m here."

"Same to us."

Professor McGonagall came next. The students hoped she would know something, but she was as lost as them.

The Weasley twins were next.

"Are you thinking the same as me Gred?"

"What are you thinking Forge?"

"Anything to..."

"Get out of homework and detention is great!"

Both with a sigh: "Great minds think the same!"

This caused McGonagall to shake her head in disapproval and the students to laugh.

To everyone´s misfortune, Snape appeared in the room as well.

"What the...oh, Minerva."- He said coldly.

"Severus. You too."- she replied with the same coldness.

Then, as if Snape wasn´t enough, came Draco Malfoy. That made Harry drop his suspicions about Voldemort. If those two were here, and had also no idea of what was going on; then at least it wasn´t another one of his efforts to kill him and his friends.

"Oh great. It´s Potter and his crew..."- he said with a face. Fred and George maturely stuck their tongues at him, while the rest except Snape rolled their eyes.

They waited until Lupin appeared. Then Alexis Black. Another Slytherin though not as bad as these two, thought Harry.

"Ehrm, hello?"

"Hey..."- they all answered exhausted. What the hell was going on?

She turned to Draco. "You too?"

"Hey cousin. Yeah. "

"But what..."

"Not even Granger knows."

Hermione glared at him and made a fake smile.

Sirius came happier and greeting his old friend Lupin and the trio enthusiastically. Then he turned to Alexis and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Hello my favourite niece!"

Draco rolls eyes a little offended. Why is it that the whole family adored his cousin? Well he adored her too, to be honest.

"You two...know each other?"- asked Harry amused.

"Well let's see."- said Alexis- "Sirius Black, Alexis Black, ringing any bells?"

"Harry, I thought I´d told you. She is my brother Regulus´s daughter. "

"Well, yeah. But I also know not all Blacks get along, and you were in Azkaban for some time. And now you´re on the run."

"True. True."- said Alexis- "I only get along with Draco here (Draco smiles), Aunt Andromeda, cousin Tonks, and of course Sirius. "

"Oh. That´s great!"

This was news to him. He could barely understand how this girl who seemed like the typical dark pureblood could also get along just fine with people like Sirius and Tonks.

"Yeah, don´t be jealous Potter."- said Draco bitterly.

"Shut up Malfoy! You´re the one who should be!"

"Guys please. "- said Alexis and they stopped.

A letter appeared by magic on the table. Hermione ran to take it and read out loud.

_Dear witches and wizards,_

_Sorry for the inconvenience of having to drag you here. This house is of my property and you are all my guests to stay for the amount of time needed. Yes, the wizarding world is under serious circumstances. I have chosen you to live under this roof and coexist with each other. Nobody will notice your absence. I think there is one person missing. You must wait for him and then, feel free to use the kitchen and go to the bedrooms with your names on the door. Some of you will share. This house is charmed in such a way that you cannot get out until you have formed an honest friendship and teamwork. New and unexpected relationships will be formed during this time. Each one of you has a small "mission" to accomplish. I do not need to point them out. _

_Have fun._

There was no signature. Who could it be? There was an awkward silence. Everyone was thinking whether they could do this. Sirius was the first one to break the silence.

"What exactly did he mean by "under serious circumstances"?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Right so this is my second chapter. I would love to know what you guys think of this story and my OC so far so reviews will be appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

Everybody started laughing at this, even Draco and Snape chuckled a little.

"Who is this missing person?"- asked Alexis.

"No idea."- answered Ron.

"Could be anyone in the wizarding world."- said Harry.

"Everyone here is in Hogwarts, it can´t be someone who has nothing to do with it. Like someone from Hogsmeade for example."- continued Alexis.- "I cannot find any clue in the note...oh wait! It´s a he. Look! It says the rooms have our names!"

"Very impressive Black"- said Hermione sincerely although they were in the last name basis.

"Thanks."- she said feeling flattered. Hey! Hermione Granger had complimented her brains!- "Granger."

"Let´s go take a look!"

Professor McGonagall´s voice echoed interrupting the students on their way upstairs.

"Wait girls. The note also says to wait and then take a look around."

"Right, we wait a few more minutes."- said Hermione.

After 10 minutes of silence, the teachers and Lupin were standing against a wall humming to themselves, Sirius was sitting on the single sofa with his legs stretched over its arms, and the students were sitting on the other couches and the floor bored. Except Alexis who had been walking from one side to another.

Finally, a very confused Neville Longbottom appeared on the door frame.

"Neville!"- the golden trio and Ginny exclaimed.

Alexis however seemed more enthusiastic.

"It´s you!"

Without really thinking about it she walked over to him and greeted him by wrapping her arms lightly around his neck. He stood there petrified and blushed furiously. It was almost unnoticeable when he brought his hands up to her waist to return the hug barely touching her. The Gryffindor students stared at them in awe. Nobody had ever thought of them hugging. Draco didn´t even think a girl would touch Longbottom, let alone his cousin who by the way had been brought up by a very strict mother. Lupin was the only one to smile fondly at the scene. Snape and Draco had expressions of utter disgust. McGonagall was just amused. Sirius was between shocked and smiling. Alexis´s face went red after a few seconds realizing what she had just done. She pulled away and straightened herself up.

"Erhm, right. Nice to see you. Come in."- She said plainly. Stupid, stupid... hormones.

Neville went to sit on the floor next to Harry. And Alexis on the opposite side next to Draco. Sirius shot her a huge smirk and a someone´s-in-love look. She denied it with her head and Draco spoke to her: "Nice one dear cousin! Although I expected more of a man for you."

"Shut up." – she answered utterly embarrassed without noticing Harry grinning at Neville and whispering "looks like you´ve made your conquer." Neville blushed even more if that was possible and muttered "of course not!"

"What are we all doing here by the way?"- he then asked.

"Oh right!"- exclaimed Hermione and passed him the note.

He read it silently and then asked: "How are we going to do this?"

"I guess we will have to make a plan."- answered Hermione.

"Sounds good Hermione, but we could stay here for months."- said Lupin.

"How are we going to finish the school year?"- asked McGonagall a little frustrated.

"The note says we´ll stay here the amount of time needed."- said Alexis.

That girl does know how to read between lines, thought Harry.

"Maybe we should just let it flow."- suggested Lupin. – "Maybe it´s something that will come out of us naturally."

They all muttered their agreements. The twins were all excited and hoped they would have to be there until their graduation.

"I´m hungry."- complained Ron.- "Aren´t there any snacks?"

His siblings, Harry, Hermione and Neville laughed. That guy was always hungry. Hermione went to the kitchen and found some snacks for everyone. Once the crisps were on the table and everyone was settled there was an awkward silence that lasted about 10 minutes. During which Alexis kept staring at Neville trying to make it look as discreet as possible, when she looked away for a few seconds he stared at her with the same precautions. Then Alexis again. Harry and Sirius noticed. They looked at each other with did-you-know? looks.

At one point Ginny whispered to Harry:

"Is it just me or these two are taking turns to look at each other?"

Harry just chuckled. Finally Sirius interrupted the silence.

"Sooo, how´s everything going?"

"Well, the Ministry is interfering, we have OWLS this year, and we don´t really like our DADA teacher."- answered Alexis diplomatically.

"Although some people in the room find it cool."- said Ron glaring at Draco.

Draco scoffed.

"Really do you find that woman cool?"- asked Alexis with a face. (Neville thought her wrinkling her nose was cute)

"Ugh, fine. I don´t. Actually, that woman can get kicked out of the wizarding world for all I care. I just joined the Inquisitorial Squad to win extra points and to tickle you Gryffindorks."

The "Gryffindorks" including Sirius and Lupin, glared at him while McGonagall said:

"Mr. Malfoy, you should NOT be calling other house members by such names if you want to be treated with respect yourself."

He turned to look at Snape who stared at him coldly with his arms crossed.

"Can we go take a look around the house now?"- asked Hermione excited.

McGonagall gave a sigh and said:"Alright Ms Granger, you all may. "

Everyone stood up immediately and started walking around and going up the stairs.

The house was all Victorian and all full of light. The living room had white and yellow walls with some flowers engraved on them and Greek-style columns. In one corner there was a beautiful marble statue of a woman. The chimney had also a mark of engraved figures and above it hung a mirror between 2 lamps. On each side of the chimney were two single armchairs, one of them in which Sirius had been previously sitting. Two large green sofas and two rectangular chairs which could also serve as tables.

The dining room was incredibly elegant. Golden wallpaper, red curtains, a crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, the large table and chairs were gold and white and the spirals, curves and flowers on them were pure art. Right beside it was the kitchen. It had a microwave, a fridge and an oven like a muggle one (the ones who actually knew what all this stuff was for decided to save the lesson for later). It had a light yellow ceiling and walls and a light brown wooden floor. The rest of the kitchen was emerald green and on the middle stood a high, wooden, engraved table with dark marble top and 4 stools.

Between the living room, the kitchen and the dining room they would find a marble, spiral staircase above a black and white floor surrounded by white walls leading to the bedrooms.

The only ones who were granted with private rooms were Professors Snape and McGonagall. Snape´s was all brown, wooden walls and floor, a big nude tapestry under the white bed. On each corner there were dark single sofas and on one side was a small desk with a blue and gold arm chair. He was very used to living in the dark dungeons at Hogwarts and liked this room very much. It was still masculine and serious but with more light. McGonagall was also very pleased. Hers was full of flowers, flowers on the cushions, on the curtains, on the paintings, on the sofa, and real ones in one corner. The bed was also white surrounded by light green wallpaper.

The twins and Ron shared a brown wall room, with perfectly shiny and polished furniture and 3 red and golden beds like the ones at the Gryffindor dormitories but with more pillows. The room that Sirius and Lupin shared was very similar to theirs except with grey walls. Harry and Neville had to share with Malfoy to their "excitement" and his. The ceiling was deep and white with gold like the curtains and the walls were covered with blue wallpaper and the beds were also blue. The room Hermione, Ginny, and Alexis had to share had very light pink walls, beds decorated with red and beige, and the furniture was white instead of brown like in the rest. It reminded them of a room for little girls but liked it anyway, and let´s leave it clear: Alexis didn´t like pink. Everyone found all of their clothes and other useful stuff in the bathrooms and wardrobes.

After they all finished exploring the whole house they went down to the living room. Snape and McGonagall both sat on each of the single armchairs by the fire. Fred and George sat on single chairs in front of them. On one couch were the trio, Sirius and Lupin. On the other Ginny and Neville sitting uncomfortably beside Alexis and Draco.

Suddenly another note appeared to save everyone from yet another awkward silence.

_Dear Guests,_

_I shall be leaving a list for you everyday with a few activities you must do in order to accomplish your mission. For now go to sleep and expects tomorrow´s list on the same place._

_Good Night._

**:D**

**Come on. Please review!**


End file.
